


《君子》番外-久违的开始

by Topsarah



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 夏邱cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsarah/pseuds/Topsarah
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	《君子》番外-久违的开始

范少勋参加完品牌站台活动后，在休息室刷到卢彦泽新电视剧杀青的消息。他担心卢彦泽杀青完会很累，但是他很想见见卢彦泽。  
有新消息震动了一下，【我的电视剧杀青了，晚上有空一起吃饭？】  
范少勋莫名为这条信息心跳加快，这就是传说中的真爱吗？他们都心有灵犀相互想着对方。  
【好的，我的彦泽~我刚刚活动结束。很期待晚上见面。】  
【哦哦，那你待会儿有事吗？】  
【没事，从现在这一刻到晚上都没有事情。】  
【哈哈哈，那你想来我家吗？】  
【想！40分钟后到！】  
卢彦泽看到范少勋的信息已经能想象拿着手机的范狗狗高兴的摇着尾巴。   
“啧啧啧……你的表情——和范少勋在聊天？”杨孟霖坐在客厅沙发上和女儿们玩耍，看到卢彦泽的表情一脸的嫌弃。  
“派派不在家吗？”卢彦泽懒得理杨孟霖。  
“在啊，他和他朋友在打电动。”杨孟霖对打电动不是太沉迷，所以见他和他的朋友玩得那么投入，所以就过来找卢彦泽聊天。  
“待会儿范少勋过来，你赶紧回去。”卢彦泽“赶人”。  
“干，你这个重色轻友的家伙。”杨孟霖假装生气。  
“我最近在拍戏都很少跟他见面。”卢彦泽笑着说。  
“不用告诉我细节，我走，我走。芦笋汁爸比不要你了，我们走！”杨孟霖即兴演了一场狗血剧，抱着欢欢和芦笋汁离开。  
杨孟霖从A座离开走到B座，在门口大喊“施柏宇开门！”  
三秒钟，门从里面打开。  
“那么快就和彦泽聊完天了？”施柏宇边说边接过芦笋汁。  
“范少勋来找他。”杨孟霖说到。  
施柏宇秒懂为什么杨孟霖将欢欢和芦笋汁抱过来。  
“你朋友呢？“杨孟霖见客厅没人。  
“他有事先走了。“其实是他赶走的。  
“哦。“杨孟霖不怀疑点点头。  
“我们下去遛狗吧？“施柏宇提议。  
“好啊。”

范少勋比原定的时间早到十几分钟，他按下门铃，下一秒门从里面打开。  
“你很快耶，我还想下去买到菜。”卢彦泽开门说道。  
范少勋一进门就抱住卢彦泽，贪婪索取卢彦泽颈肩的气息。  
“好想你。”  
卢彦泽刚想推开范少勋，听到这句话动作停了停。没想到一句话就让他心跳不已。  
“我也是。“  
范少勋听到卢彦泽的回答，他抬头看着卢彦泽：“我想做，可以吗？”  
自从卢彦泽答应重新交往，范少勋一直小心翼翼维护他们的感情，平时有空见面最多就牵牵手连吻也只是蜻蜓点水而已。今天卢彦泽杀青，他明天肯定暂时不会安排工作的。  
卢彦泽看着范少勋睁大小狗眼，他本来就做好心理准备，被范少勋怎么一吻变得不好意思了。都三十几岁人为什么会那么害羞呢？他了解范少勋的，一脸的无害不代表他在床上的态度，只要他点头那就是通行证了。  
见卢彦泽没有说话，范少勋不想勉强他。他露出虎牙的笑容，吧唧往卢彦泽脸上亲了一口就松开怀抱。  
“嘿~我开玩笑的。好饿哦，厨房有东西吃吗？“说完自顾自往厨房走去。  
“……”卢彦泽转身看着范少勋的背影。  
他误会了。  
范少勋打开冰箱查看有没有食材简单煮一下，忽然卢彦泽从身后抱着他。他身体僵了一下，然后有些不自然地继续查看冰箱。  
“来做吧。少勋。“卢彦泽将头埋在范少勋背部说。  
冰箱门关上了。

久违的身体接触让卢彦泽有些承受不了，范少勋吻着卢彦泽的唇双手已经帮卢彦泽解开衬衫最后一颗扣子。卢彦泽见范少勋身材比五年前更好了，结实的肌肉性感的线条，但自己却没怎么坚持练身体，肌肉线条也没那么明显。  
“怎么？“范少勋见卢彦泽有些走神，带着惩罚用力咬了一下下唇。  
“没……什么……”卢彦泽回神看着范少勋。  
“彦泽……答应我，待会儿发生什么事情都不要闭上眼睛，好吗？“范少勋握住卢彦泽的手亲吻着每根手指。  
“嗯……”卢彦泽点头。  
比起五年前做爱有些鲁莽的范少勋，现在的范少勋更有耐心。他的吻一点点落在颈肩，路过的地方要留下红色的记号，吻落锁骨用舌尖描绘着锁骨的样子，继续往下达到今天的前菜。他抬眼看了一眼卢彦泽，卢彦泽也正在望着他，很好。他边看着卢彦泽，边用手轻轻拨弄乳头然后用了一点力捏了捏，卢彦泽忍不住呻吟了一下。范少勋得逞的笑了笑，张嘴吸吮着另外一边的乳头。  
“不……要那里……“卢彦泽被异样的感觉弄浑身不自在。  
范少勋当是鼓励那么听，他将两颗乳头玩得湿漉漉才罢休。他沿着肚脐一直往下，来到今天的主菜。他坐起来将卢彦泽的家居裤脱掉，看见卢彦泽灰色的四角裤中间已经鼓起了，“很快就要和小彦泽见面了，好兴奋。”  
“说什么鬼话……”卢彦泽看着范少勋脱掉他的裤子，开始解自己的牛仔裤纽扣。  
“帮我解开。”范少勋见卢彦泽看着于是玩心大起，他抓住卢彦泽的双手移到自己牛仔裤纽扣的地方。  
“……”卢彦泽害羞挪开视线双手解开范少勋的牛仔裤纽扣，然后拉下拉链，感觉到拉到底准备收手，却被范少勋抓住。  
“彦泽，不看看我的吗？“范少勋又露出虎牙的笑容，他把内裤拉低阴茎就这么弹了出来，他抓住卢彦泽的手靠近自己的阴茎。  
卢彦泽视线落在自己的手靠近范少勋的阴茎，他深吸一口气握住了。  
其实从邀请范少勋来家的时候他就一直在挣扎床上要展现什么样的自己给范少勋看，虽说他们两个人复合了，但是毕竟有五年多的没见面，如果一下子展现的太热情会不会显得他太饥渴难耐了呢？但如果太拘谨范少勋会不会以为他不情愿呢？毕竟大家都成年人，而且以前在一起的时候做的次数……可以说是都很清楚彼此的身体了。  
“原来彦泽还记得我喜欢的手势。”范少勋见卢彦泽上下转动的手势开心地说。  
卢彦泽没有说话，只是在专心的做好眼前的前戏，他能感觉到范少勋的阴茎在他手中越来越硬了，顶端也开始分泌一些液体出来，他抬眼看了看范少勋，表情也太爽了吧？  
“啊……够了……彦泽……”卢彦泽速度再加快一点他就要把持不住了。  
“不够。”卢彦泽低头将顶端含了进去。  
“我靠！”范少勋没有想到卢彦泽会含进去，他感受到自己的阴茎被卢彦泽的口腔湿热的包裹着，卢彦泽还不忘用舌尖将整个顶端绕一圈。他甚至都不用按着卢彦泽的头，速度和力度都是他想要的。  
“唔……我快……“范少勋想推开卢彦泽不想射在他的脸上，但是卢彦泽直接深喉将阴茎包裹最深处。  
“啊！啊啊…嘶啊……嗯啊……”范少勋射在了卢彦泽的嘴里，顾不得回味他连忙跳下床去抽纸巾。  
“对不起！你有没有怎么样？！快点吐出来！“范少勋慌张地将四五张纸巾放在手掌上接到他的唇边。  
“没事。“卢彦泽张开嘴让范少勋检查，“我吞了。”  
“……”范少勋傻了没想到卢彦泽会这么做，“彦泽……对不起……”他搂着卢彦泽又心疼又感动。  
“白痴哦，说对不起干什么？”卢彦泽轻笑着。“要尝尝自己的味道吗？”

范少勋当然没忘自己的主菜还没有享用。  
他想先把配菜备齐了……  
“前戏够了……我全身都是你的口水……”卢彦泽趴着喘息道。“润滑油在门后的7-11便利店袋子里……还有保险套。”  
“我刚刚在来的路上也买了……”范少勋笑着，“我们两个也太有默契了吧……”  
“废话少说……”卢彦泽现在全身都被范少勋像是点燃了一把火，只能靠范少勋来熄火。  
范少勋拿了卢彦泽买来的润滑油和保险套，L号的……为什么这种事情他的爱人都记得那么清楚。  
“我准备扩张了……”范少勋在手指上倒上润滑油，他将卢彦泽翻过身让他面对自己。  
卢彦泽感觉到范少勋伸了一根手指进自己的体内，异物感让他下意识躲避。范少勋见状侧身躺在他的旁边，用吻转移他的注意力，手指缓慢的探入寻找熟悉的凸起。  
“唔……”卢彦泽忽然身体一紧。  
“彦泽，放松……”范少勋找到了熟悉的敏感点，紧接着探入两指速度明显比之前快一点。  
“呃……唔……”卢彦泽皱着眉。  
“放松……乖……”范少勋舔咬着卢彦泽的乳头。  
当探入三指的时候，范少勋看到卢彦泽抓紧了被单，他又倒了一些润滑油在穴口，三指在敏感点上用的力度又重了些。  
他握住卢彦泽已经射过一次的肉棒再次上下撸动。  
“唔……少勋……够了……进来……”卢彦泽说道。  
范少勋将保险套袋子撕开戴在自己已经硬到发痛的阴茎上面，用倒了些润滑油在上面，他想尽量减少卢彦泽的疼痛。  
“我进来了。“  
顶端慢慢进入，就感觉到卢彦泽体内不断地缩紧。“彦泽……乖……放松……你已经做得很好了……”范少勋不停地安慰，两手将他想合拢的腿分开。  
“嗯……”卢彦泽咬着下唇看着范少勋也是满头大汗，“少勋，没事……再深一点……”  
“不，我没关系。”范少勋再次将阴茎抽出来，然后再慢慢送进去。  
这么一来一回渐渐快感取代了疼痛卢彦泽也放松了不少，范少勋开始摆动腰将自己的阴茎没入卢彦泽整个后穴。  
“啊……嘶啊……额……”卢彦泽身体都被快感所占据，他双手紧紧攀着范少勋的肩膀怕自己在快感的浪潮中冲散了自己，整个床都因为他们激烈的运动唧唧作响。  
卢彦泽体内真的紧紧地吸住他，每次他插入热润的肉壁就包围着他的阴茎，欲罢不能。  
“再快点……”卢彦泽搂着范少勋的脖子要求道。  
范少勋看着卢彦泽因为快感而失魂的样子的觉得很性感，“如你所愿。”他将卢彦泽的双腿分得更开，然后腰部像是上了马达一样比之前的速度更加猛烈，肉体碰撞水声相伴，卢彦泽紧紧抓住床单。  
“我不行了……”卢彦泽久违地靠后穴而高潮，精液射在自己的小腹。  
“彦泽等我……”范少勋俯身吻着卢彦泽下身一阵抽插之后，也射在保险套里。  
两人喘息着躺在床上，卢彦泽感觉范少勋比五年前体力技术还要好，范少勋觉得卢彦泽比五年前更加性感诱人。两人还在回想刚刚发生的一切，“彦泽……”  
“唔？”  
“可以再来一次吗？”  
“嗯……”

End.


End file.
